Meet The Parent
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: An informal, surprise introduction that lacks communication leads to a few awkward misunderstandings.


**Title: **Meet the Parent

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_, sadly.

**Note: **I want to thank Raven2547 for being amazing and turning what was once a jumbled mess of letters on my computer screen into a story worth reading. Without Raven2547's help, I would never have been able to finish this story. I have never been great at developing a flow in a story, but, because of Raven2547, I'm starting to learn how. So thank you, Raven2547.

* * *

><p>You know how people say, 'If you love something, let it go, but if it comes back it's yours forever'? That single quote always reminded me of my mother, Valka. 20 years ago, she was taken- against her will, from our village. But she's always been able to come back to us, and would have been accepted with open arms. If she loved us, wouldn't she have?<p>

Yes, she should have, but I can understand why she never did. She didn't want to have to endure the two things that would break her heart, that is if they haven't completely by now: witnessing dragon killing as a sport and reuniting with her son, me. She endlessly goes on about how she should have tried to find a way back, that my childhood was ruined because of her. But it wasn't. I was different- and I still am, from the others. So, they pushed me away and told me to get lost. They only wanted me around when I could get them something because my father was the chief, or if they wanted a living body bag. I always tried to make the best of it, figuring that if I let them have their 'fun', they would be my friends. They were never my friends.

For 15 years I endured their bullying and teasing as friendship. But they never truly accepted me until I conquered the Night Fury and became the Dragon Conqueror. I showed them that change can be a wonderful thing, and that accepting it can be even more so. Anyway, back to Mr. Night Fury, 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself', who was currently giving me the puppy dog eyes and eyeing the three barrels of fish that I just carried up from the docks for him, Cloudjumper, and Stormfly. That last one was going to be a bit difficult to explain to my mother.

She doesn't know about my relationship with Astrid, at least not yet. My mother still believes that Astrid is a only a 'fellow villager, who just happens to be my assistant- who I'm very close to at the Academy'. I'm quite surprised myself that she hasn't fallen for our little white lie already, but perhaps I spoke too soon.

"Hiccup!" Came the harsh whisper as it has every night for the past 2 months. Why hadn't I just told my mother that I had a girlfriend? One with a father I'm currently working out a marriage contract with? Good question, but it's harder than it seems. I didn't want to sabotage what little bond we'd reestablished, so until then our betrothal would remain a secret.

Everyday Astrid has had to sneak in through our window by standing on Stormfly's back after my mother fell asleep. Yes, we share a bed now. We have since the attack by Drago Bludvist to make it easier on the repairs taking place on our small island. Her home was destroyed during the battle and was, for the most part, irreparable. Astrid's parents were unable to find room for her in their new home and instead agreed to let her stay with me. This was how our current situation came to be. Besides, we all knew that marriage was in the near future, so why wait? We share a home now, unknown to my mother. Looking back, I really wish I had just told her at the start of it all.

I made my way halfway down the stairs as quietly as possible and listened for the soft snores emitted by my mother before I retreated back into our dark bedroom. "All clear," I called, peering through the large windowsill and taking Astrid's hands to help her through. Astrid smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hey," she whispered, and I smiled. "Hey," I replied. She cast a tired glance at the bed, which was covered by hazardously thrown fur blankets. "We should get some sleep, especially if I'm gonna need to be outta here by dawn. Your mom usually gets up and feeds Cloudjumper when the sun rises. Maybe 6 or 7? I don't know, but I'm exhausted. You wore me out today." I blushed, remembering her eardrum-shattering screams as we fell through the clouds, free falling until I grabbed her hand and pulled us both back to the safety of Toothless' saddle.

Astrid slipped out of my embrace and padded across the frozen wooden floorboards towards the large bed, and dropped her heavy clothing on the floor along the way. I followed suit, enveloping her in the warmth of my arms and resting my head atop hers. "Goodnight, Hiccup," Astrid whispered, resting her head on my chest. She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled closer. "Goodnight, Astrid. I love you," I felt her lips form a smile against my chest. "I love you too, babe," Astrid replied. Sleep took us quickly, ushering them into a dreamland where all of their wildest hopes and dreams came true; where absolutely anything was possible.

[POV Switch]

"Hiccup! Are you awake yet?" Valka called through the heavy wooden door, the one that was always closed at night. It hardly bothered her, but she still wondered why he always closed it. Was that a sign that she was unwelcome? Or that she was to just stay away? She hadn't a clue.

Sighing, she rapped her knuckles against the wood once more. "Hiccup!" Valka listened for a reply, but heard nothing but the rustling sound of a body shifting in the bed. "Hiccup, I'm going to come in now," she said, and opened the door when there was no reply. It lightly thudded when it hit the opposite wall, far from her thoughts.

Valka shrieked, stepping back and nearly stumbling when she gazed upon her son's bed and it's surroundings. In a small, yet indiscreet pile lay a female's clothing. And the girl herself lay in her son's bed, her head on his chest, a smile on her face. The blankets were pulled up to her shoulders, but Valka could tell that she was either wearing no clothing or very little.

Her son, on the other hand, was obviously dressed. His green tunic peeked out above the furs and his flight suit was thrown on a desk in the corner. She rarely saw him out of it, but now was not a time to think of things such as that. Valka felt her heel strike the door, sending it back towards the wall and impacting with a loud bang.

The sound caused the succubus that lay on his chest to turn, sleepily blinking her icy blue eyes open. She didn't spot the horrified mother at first, but instead looked down at her lover, who was also slowly waking up. Astrid smiled, letting the covers fall, unknowingly exposing her undergarments to her mother-in-law-to-be in the process, and climbing onto his lap. A pink blush dusted Hiccup's cheeks; he still became embarrassed when she was in her underclothes around him.

"Hey," Astrid whispered, leaning down to kiss him chastely. Hiccup smiled in response. "Hey, yourself." She grinned at him, leaned down and reconnected their lips. Hiccup made her so hungry, almost animalistic when he kissed her, as if her senses were blinded by the need to be as close as possible to him.

Valka gaped at them with horror, unable to move. Her mouth opened in a small, shocked O shape, emitting a soft gasp.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he pulled back from Astrid's lips, his gaze flicked to his mother. Astrid followed his gaze, wincing when she saw Valka's expression. "Um, hey... Mom," Hiccup stuttered, and his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"H-Hi Valka," Astrid laughed nervously. Valka glared at Astrid. The girl in question gazed back at her, an expression of surprise and fear on her face. Valka had thought that Hiccup might connect with this girl-she had seen the way they looked at each other-but this?! "How dare you...how dare you defile my son in such a way?" She growled. Hiccup looked down at the floor, his blush increasing. Astrid furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mom... she didn't... w-we didn't... she didn't defile me."

"Of course she did! She disrespected you! She shamed your name, Hiccup! A woman who jumps from one man's bed to another is no good," his mother replied as Astrid gaped at her.

"I'm not some alleyway whore!" She defended.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Valka snapped at her. "I don't wish to see my son engage with such... low life. If you wish to find business, find it elsewhere," Valka huffed, crossing her arms and looking down at the two young adults.

"What?!" Astrid cried, sitting up, her eyes lighting with fury and rage. Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both women snapped at him. He silently withdrew his hand, shrinking back against the pillows.

"What are you saying, Valka?" Astrid barked, turning her mad gaze back to the older Viking woman.

"I do not want you shaming my son with your... concubinary ways."

Astrid gaped and blurted the first comeback that came to mind, "In my defense, he's not even a virgin!" Valka's eyes widened, her gaze flicking to her son.

"What?!" Hiccup gave her a look that said fear and shock.

"I-I...I...can explain?" He squeaked. Astrid glared at the other woman.

"For the love of the gods, Hiccup! We were 17. And it. Was. Great." She spat at the other woman. The mother's horrified gaze flicked between them.

"Hiccup...is this true?" Valka asked, "But... how could you? You weren't even of marrying age..." Hicccup sighed.

"Yes. Mom... this is Astrid. My... my fianće." Valka blushed, shock, embarrassment, and shame washed over her in waves. "O-oh... I-I'm very sorry." Astrid beamed, squealing in a very un-Astridlike way as she pulled Hiccup into a bone crushing hug.

"Astrid! Air!" Neither noticed Valka's silent departure, nor even Toothless as he came in.

Astrid released Hiccup and turned to look at him, "Well... that was awkward, but I can't believe we're getting married!" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad that we weren't actually in the middle of something, because THAT would have been humiliating."

Oh, Hiccup... lets just hope that in the future Valka remembers to knock first.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I know I uploaded this story a while ago and those of you who are reading jt may have already read it, but this is the new and improved version of Meet the Parent. Without the help of the amazing beta reader, Raven2547,who drastically improved this story, this story would suck. So, make sure you give Raven2547.<p>

ShadowGirl996


End file.
